custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Down on Grandpa's Farm! The Canadian Global Crystal!
Down on Grandpa's Farm! The Canadian Global Crystal! is the 35th episode of Barney Hunters R. It first aired on May 4th, 2018. Plot Hope and her friends discover that the next global crystal is on a farm in Montreal, Canada, the same farm Hope visits every summer. However when they get there an Alpha Monster is waiting for them. Summary It's now summer vacation and Hope and her friends are now fourth year students. Hope and Melinda remark on the things that have happened in the last two semesters between the Barney Hunters and school there hasn't been any time to relax. Barney reminds them of their mission to find the global crystals to revive the ultimate global princess power for each of them to become global princesses. Melanie asks how it would work with only the six of them together, Barney explains as they get stronger, they will gain new powers related to the crystals in addition to increased powers. Hope's Crystal Heart starts flashing the Canadian colors and this signals the girls next mission: Canada. But it's really the farm of her grandparents in Montreal. The girls decide to travel there the next day to find the global crystal. Upon arriving on the farm Hope happily looks for her grandparents and is shocked to find them tied up by a Disparity. Hope and the girls transform and fight the Disparity. Hope transforms into Little Hen mode and uses Kind Egg to repel the attacks and then transforms into Little Bo Peep form and uses Crystal Shepherdess Kiss to purify the Dispairity. The disaster is now over and Hope reunites with her grandparents, and now the fields are somewhat of a mess. But Hope and her friends recite the spell that helped the fields revive again before when Hope fought Abra the last time she was on the farm and had to protect Twinken. That evening Hope and her friends sit to a country styled dinner and Hope explains everything about the global crystals and asks if they can stay on the farm while they try to find the Canadian global crystal. Her grandparents let her and her friends stay on the farm, as the friends of their granddaughter are friends of theirs. The next morning Melanie wakes up early to watch the chickens, at their coop. Hope asks her about why she likes them and Melanie reveals that her aunt has a hen that reminded her of the times she went to visit when she was a little girl. Hope reflects on her own childhood and how she wished to meet the little hen from a nursery rhyme she read when she was a little girl. She eventually got her wish taking the farm rhymes test and reveals that she wishes she could see her again. Meanwhile, Alice manages to track down the next global crystal and it seems to be within the farm as expected, the girls decide to sleep in the barn to keep track of the crystal which is expected to shine tonight. That evening the girls are awakened by the light of the crystal, which is soon taken by the Darkness Twin Annabelle, who turns it into a farm themed monster. Hope and the girls transform once again to fight this monster, and their powers do not work on the monster. Melanie steps in and fights the monster herself angered by the fact the monster disrupted their time in Canada, and uses the German Global Crystal. Melanie shouts "Well what are you waiting for?! Transform to dirndl mode and come help me!" Proceeding to the girls to use the German crystals to become German girls and use Blasmusik Melody to make the monster numb. Hope then transforms into Little Hen mode again and uses Understanding Heart which returns the monster back to the Canadian Global Crystal leaving Annabelle angry in a huff. Hope is then surprised by the cry of Melanie "You look just like the little hen I was telling you about!" And the girls confront Melanie on a secret that she kept since becoming a Barney Hunter. Hope tells the girls that they need to cool it, because if the barn is destroyed the animals won't really have anywhere to go other than the outside, so once again they chant the spell to return everything to normal. After a day on the farm as a retreat... The girls are tired on the ride back to Texas. Hope wonders about Melanie's connections to a certain hen she knows. Category:Barney Hunters R